Faisons-le!
by Zombie-snail
Summary: SLG 85, lorsque l'artiste revient chez lui et qu'il est totalement crever, son compagnon veut "le" faire mais pas lui. Cependant, le Patron voulait son moment de sexe et il l'aura! Matron...Mathieu/Patron quoi...désolé xD


**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu sommet. Et il s'appartient à lui-même...Et appartient également à son amant Antoine Daniel *^***  
**Alors je tiens à préciser que si une idée sur ce passage a été déjà faite et bé... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je m'en fous ! Je ne sais même pas si le thème a été abordé, je n'est pas cherchée et si oui alors voilà donc ma version qui est très hard! Au passage, désolé Antoine, désolé Le Geek mais j'ai craquée TwT xD**  
**Bonne lecture petite insecte couvert de sperme.**

* * *

La porte d'une petite maisonnette s'ouvrit sur un jeune et petit homme, complètement épuisé avec une petite guitare dans une main alors que l'autre était en train de masser son crâne qui lui faisait un mal de chien. L'artiste déposa son instrument sur la table à manger et se dirigea dans sa chambre en fronçant des sourcils. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur et ne fit que quelque pas avant de se laisser s'écrouler sur le matelas pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche, prêtant enfin un peu d'attention à la personne qui s'y trouvait, allongé sur les draps, nu, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et une clope même pas encore allumé dans la main gauche alors que ces lèvres légèrement rosie, possédait un sourire tendre et quelque peu vicieux.

-Ah non pas ce soir, j'ai mal à la tête, commença Mathieu dans un soupir en fermant les yeux.  
-Mais t'as toujours la migraine chéri, enchaînas son compagnon, la mine triste.  
-C'est mon travail, je n'y peux...

Mathieu gémit de douleur et se tenu le front d'une main. Le Patron se releva et sortit un comprimé et une bouteille d'eau du tiroir de la petite commode en marbre qui se trouvait à côté de lui, qu'il s'empressa de lui donner. Le « travailleur » le remercia laissant entrevoir un léger sourire sur ces fines lèvres et avala le comprimé et un peu d'eau, espérant que le médicament agisse vite.

-Ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'on ne l'as pas fait et je commence incontestablement à être en manque mon petit bout de chou !  
-Et moi qu'es-ce que tu crois ? Rétorqua Mathieu en continuant ces massages. Patron, je suis vraiment désolé, en ce moment je ne m'occupe pas vraiment de toi et cela me chagrine, j'aimerais vraiment te redonner tous ces moments de plaisir qu'on avait à l'époque...  
-Le lycée était vraiment une belle période, fit l'homme à la voix rauque avec un sourire pervers, faisant rougir un brin l'artiste.  
-... Mais là avec ce job je ne peux pas. Termina-t-il dans un soupir.  
-Et si tu changeais de boulot ?  
-Avec la crise qui cours ? Partir à la recherche d'une licorne serait plus simple que de se trouver un boulot !

Le patron râla. Et posa sa clope sur la table de nuit. Il voulait son moment de sexe et il l'aurait !  
Il se colla à son comparse, passant une jambe sur son bassin, le maintenant et le serrant contre lui et le matelas, alors que sa main gauche passa en dessous du t-shirt et monta caresser les tétons qui se durcit peu à peu, tendant légèrement le tissus.

Les voir pointés à travers le t-shirt ne fit que l'exciter plus, bien qu'il continuât sa douce et lente torture d'une main alors que l'autre caressait le cuir chevelu du jeune homme, l'apaisant de son mal de crâne. Les doigts du patron étaient magiques, justes faire cela le reposait, peut être était-ce dû au fait que cette pratique venant de lui était rare ?  
La douleur s'estompait peu à peu, et l'excitation se sentait venir mais, le faire risquerait de trop l'épuiser et demain il devait encore se taper son boulot à la con...  
Perdu dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas que le patron avait enlevé son t-shirt et son jean qui était parti s'écraser contre le mur avant de tomber au sol.  
Il sortit enfin de ces réflexions lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou avant de le mordre. Il émit un petit cri, faisant ricaner son compagnon qui le mordit une nouvelle fois en se mettant sur lui, collant son corps chaud à celui de son amant. Il déposa de multiples marques sur la nuque, quelque peu salée, de son conjoint et descendit, passant sa langue sur les épaules, le torse, les boutons de chair, se délectant du goût de son amant tout en frottant son érection à sa jumelle. Il n'était pas si fatiguer que ça si « elle » pouvait se dresser. Il continua son chemin, passant sa langue sur le ventre puis le nombril légèrement poilu, donnant un petit coté plus -sexy- à Mathieu. Il embrassa le centre du ventre puis enfoui sa langue dans l'ombilic, léchant celui-ci faisant pousser des petits cris de surprise et de gène à l'artiste. Puis il descendit plus bas. Il baissa légèrement le tissu pour enfin avoir et voir le sexe de Mathieu, mais une main posée dans ces cheveux, le tira au-dessus du membre l'empêchant de poursuivre ces envies.

-Patron ! Je t'ai dit que...  
-Arrête de causer inutilement et gémis gamin. Prend plaisir et jouit dans ma gorge !

Il déglutit. Lorsque le Patron se mettait dans cet état, qu'il parlait comme ça, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix, cela l'excitait. Après tout, Mathieu était maso bien qu'il excellait dans l'art du sadisme. Surtout depuis sa rencontre avec son « petit ami ». Petit ami qui abaissa un peu le boxer et sortit enfin la virilité pour la prendre en bouche. Un long gémissement de plaisir mêlé à de la surprise s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Mathieu. C'était humide, chaud, étroit, une des choses qu'il adorait le plus ! C'était si...Si...Intense! Il cria de bonheur lorsque le premier va et vient se fit.

-Ho mon dieu...Ho mon dieu...Patron! Ghh-Aaaah !

Il avait fait entrer entièrement le sexe dans son gosier d'un coup sec, une chose à laquelle il ne s'y était pas attendu. Le Patron sourit et s'amusa à lui pratiquer enfin de rapide va et viens, jouant de ces mains avec les testicules du jeune homme qui sentait de plus en plus l'orgasme venir. Peu à peu, il se cambrait répétant sans cesse des « Encore Patron, Encore ! » Ou d'un « T'est un démon ! »  
Il tira sur les draps et pencha sa tête en arrière -qui ne lui faisait absolument plus mal- et se répandit dans la bouche du psychopathe. Celui-ci gémit également avalant et savourant le jus de son conjoint. Y avait pas à dire, pour les gorges profondes, il était extrêmement doué ! Le bonheur des plaisirs sexuel étant interdit au paradis, il se sentit en enfers. Putain, que c'était bon. Et ce n'était pas encore terminé, loin de là !

Le Patron sortit le membre encore gonflé de sa bouche et s'amusa encore un peu avec, le caressant soit de sa langue, soit de ces mains faisant haleter son tendre compagnon qui tirait sur les cheveux du démon.

Il finit par se relever et avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, il dit de sa voix grave « Eh bien, tu n'es pas si fatiguer que cela mon bout de chou ». Ah l'enfoiré !

Il lâcha la chevelure et partit caresser un moment le dos puis les fesses de son partenaire, celle-ci était si douce, si ferme si... Parfaite ! Le Patron avait un de ces culs ! Enfin, tout son corps était bandant, même les hétéros craquaient face au corps du démon. Et l'intérieur était encore meilleur, bien que peu de personnes savaient comment il était vraiment.

Le baiser sauvage se stoppa laissant place à deux doigt devant les lèvres de l'artiste qui les prit en bouche pensant qu'il serait donc le dominé se soir. Il prit plaisir à lécher, sucer les doigts de son amant, les mordillant doucement. Une fois bien mouillé, il les libéra et plongea sa tête dans la nuque chaude, embrassant amoureusement celle-ci. Ces jambes étaient écartées, laissant de la place pour se faire préparer, mais les doigts du démon n'arrivèrent jamais. Il entendit une râle de plaisir et recula la tête, apercevant le Patron, la bouche à demi ouverte, et sa main dans le dos, ou il pouvait apercevoir qu'il avait fait rentrer ces doigts en lui. Mathieu était surpris mais pas mécontent, le Patron n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait certainement une dure journée demain et qu'il n'allait pas l'empêcher de marcher correctement. L'artiste embrassa passionnément l'homme au lunette noir, et s'agrippa au postérieur, le griffant à quelques reprises augmentant le plaisir de son compagnon qui avait mouvé depuis un moment ces doigts en lui. Mathieu craqua rapidement et inversa leur position et mordit l'oreille droite du Patron qui lui ordonna de le prendre sur-le-champ en retirant ces doigts et en sortant une corde de sous son oreiller. Il rigola et ne se fit pas prier, et attacha les mains de son amour, serrant bien les liens donnant plus de plaisir a celui-ci, baissa légèrement son boxer, histoire de faire sortir son sexe, et releva ses jambes, les posant sur ces épaules avant de le pénétrer avec brutalité.

Son compagnon aimait énormément la douleur et ne supportait pas lorsqu'il y allait doucement. Il aimait se faire défoncer le cul. Littéralement. Bref, c'était le Patron.

Il commença les vas et viens, toujours avec ardeur. Le Patron criait d'extase, c'était le pied ! Mathieu avait rassemblé toute son énergie, continuant d'allée toujours aussi vite et fort gémissant de bonheur. Il s'était penché en avant, attrapant un téton avec ces dents et le mordu, provoquant d'autre râle de satisfaction, le Patron lui aurait bien frapper la cuisse, mais ces liens l'en empêchaient, quelle frustration ! ... Mêlé à du plaisir. Il était vraiment un homme étrange.

Il suça le bout de chair rosie et le relâcha rapidement sentant qu'il allait venir. Mais es ce que lui allait...

-Encore Gamin, mon jus va sortir ! Gémit le Patron de plaisir.

Il répondait à sa question bien qu'il n'eût rien demandé à haute voix et continua ces coups brutaux, commençant lui aussi à hurler comme un démon, répétant inlassablement le nom de son conjoint. Et après d'autre coup, l'orgasme arriva. Ils crièrent en cœur, l'un jouissant dans la chair chaud, l'autre sur son torse.

En enfers... Ouais, il était en enfers. Mathieu se retira et s'écroula sur l'autre corps en sueur et haletant. Le Patron passa la tête de Mathieu entre ces bras -toujours attachés- le serrant contre lui, embrassant la douce chevelure, un brin humide.

-Tu vois quand tu veux , fit-il avec un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de sourire aussi, écoutant les battements de cœur du Patron, qui était comme une douce mélodie contrairement à sa « musique ». Alors que peu à peu, il s'endormait dans les bras du démon, il pensa que finalement, cela serait une bonne idée de changer de boulot.

End !

* * *

-Oyé Oyé gente dame et... Messieurs ? o_O comment avez-vous...

L'auteur se fait tirer dessus et reçoit également des peluches en pleine tête.

-Mais...Arrêter! Je vais mettre du temps à me régénérer! Cria la jeune fille. Pourquoi vous me faite ça ?

-Tu te fous de nous? Déclara un grand chevelu avec deux revolvers dans les mains.

C'était Antoine et Le Geek et tout les deux étaient énervés.

-Mais c'est juste... Commença Powo.

-Du cul avec nos compagnons ! Hurla Antoine en prenant un bazooka

-Hyper dégueu en plus ! Méchante Escargot ! fit le Geek en balançant des peluches moches.

-Escargot Zombie B... Commença à se justifier l'auteur.

-Ferme ta gueule !

Antoine tira sur Powo et celle-ci soupira avant de se faire exploser. Après que la fumée soit passée, un tas de cendres se mit à bouger

-Bon... En attendant que je me régénère...Review ! Aller ça m'aidera à reprendre ma forme ! Et sur ce, à plus les copains!

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
